Mutano
Mutano (Garfield Logan) é um dos personagens principais do desenho Jovens Titãs em Ação! Ele é um menino que pode se transformar em qualquer espécie de animal, contanto que ele já tenha visto antes. Mutano é dublado originalmente por Greg Cipes, e no Brasil, é dublado por Charles Emmanuel. Historia Mutano é muito diferente das outras pessoas. Sua capacidade de se transformar em qualquer animal apenas por ter tido olhado para o mesmo é algo que o destaca bastante no desenho. Originalmente, Mutano pertencia a outra equipe, conhecida como ..., na qual era um integrante de valor. Depois que conheceu os Jovens Titãs, decidiu se juntar e ajudar seus amigos, Robin, Estelar, Cyborg e Ravena nas missões. Com o passar do tempo, ele desenvolve diferentes relações com os seus amigos, um bom exemplo é sua grande amizade com o Cyborg e o seu interesse romântico pela Ravena. Personalidade Mutano é um dos integrantes mais carismáticos, divertidos, alegres e brincalhões da equipe (juntamente com Estelar e Cyborg). Ele sempre está de bom humor e disposto a aprontar alguma travessura, como visto no episódio "Ghost Boy", no qual ele convence a Estelar de estar morto, e ela acaba acreditando. Ele também tende a ser muito romântico em relação às garotas, como Terra e Ravena, fazendo de tudo para conquistá-las. Às vezes, Mutano pode se tornar totalmente irresponsável e teimoso, visto no episódio em que ele se torna o novo líder dos Jovens Titãs, e não obedece a nenhuma ordem do Robin. Aparência A aparência de Mutano muda constantemente quando ele está em suas missões. Ele pode se transformar em diversos animais devido ao acidente que sofreu. Porém, quando ele está em sua forma humanoide, pode se identificar que ele tem pele verde clara, cabelo verde escuro, olhos pretos (originalmente verdes), orelhas grandes e um dente direcionado para cima. Sua vestimenta consiste em um macacão com tons de preto e roxo, luvas de cor cinza, um cinto da mesma cor e sapatos de coloração preta e roxa. Poderes & Habilidades As habilidades de Mutano foram adquiridas pelo mesmo depois de ter sofrido um grave acidente. O único meio de salvá-lo foi depois de ter tomado uma determinada injeção que futuramente originaria seus poderes. Dentre as habilidades do Mutano, estão: Metamorfose em animais':' Contanto que ele tenha visto o espécime primeiro, ele poderá se transformar no determinado animal futuramente. Força aprimorada: Quando se transforma em um animal de grande porte, como um gorila, um elefante ou até mesmo um dinossauro, Mutano obtém uma elevada força bruta. Voo: Quando se transforma em um animal que possa voar, como pássaros, Mutano adquire a habilidade deste animal. Mordida aprimorada: Um bom exemplo de transformação é quando ele se transforma em um dinossauro ou em um crocodilo, fazendo com que a sua mordida tenha uma eficácia superior. Relacionamentos Cyborg Cyborg é considerado o melhor amigo de Mutano na série. Os dois podem ser vistos se divertindo juntos, como se fossem grandes irmãos. De vez em quando, Cyborg ajuda o seu melhor amigo na conquista do coração de Ravena, para que o seu amigo possa se sentir feliz. Às vezes, os dois podem entrar em conflito por causa de algumas de suas diferenças, como visto no episódio "Hambúrguer VS Burrito", no qual Cyborg e Mutano discutem para ver qual lanche é o melhor de todos. Ravena Semelhante à série original, Mutano e Ravena tem uma certa relação entre amor e ódio.Ravena acha Mutano altamente irritante e nunca ri de suas piadas. Mutano faz pegadinhas dela de qualquer maneira, e os dois não parecem ser amigos.É sugerido que ele pode ter uma paixão por ela, como ele flertou com ela em Hey Pizza!, descrevendo seu biquini "quente".Em Matched após cyborg criar uma máquina constante para combinar um casal,saiu estelar e aquaman,robin não gostou muito disso.Mutano saiu com ravena,então,ele faz de tudo para impressiona-la,mas ela não está afim.Finalmente,ela decide ficar com mutano,e tiveram a idéia de se casar.Antes de darem seu primeiro beijo,cyborg afirma que a máquina tinha problemas,e que o par de mutano não era ravena.E de estelar não era aquaman,Em colors of raven após ravena ser clonada em muitas,o clone(ou lado)paixão sente um amor por mutano,assim,no episódio ela so da beijos na bochecha de mutano.Ele pareçe gostar.Em legs ''mutano elogia as pernas de ravena quando ela ira sua capa,no final do episodio,ao ravena colocar a sua capa,ele fica triste por nunca mais ver as pernas de novo,mais ela mostra sua perna por uma ultima vez enquanto ele se transforma em cão e uiva. Mutano apanha frequentemente de Ravena e as vezes a considera brava e mandona. Robin Robin é mostrado um grande amigo do Mutano.Mas em Dude Relax, Mutano mostra uma natureza competitiva com ele, dizendo que ele é melhor em relaxamento do que Robin. De acordo com ele,ele ama ser melhor que Robin em alguma coisa. Em Gorilla, ele era o único Titan que recusou ouvir qualquer ordem de Robin, e Mutano também virou o lider dos Titans. No entanto, Robin recupera seu posto no final do episódio. Estelar Mutano é um bom amigo de Estelar. No entanto, ele também sabe que ela é muito ingênua e vulnerável a suas brincadeiras, ao contrário dos outros Titans como mostrado em Ghost Boy. Ele aproveita isso e engana ela,fazendo dela sua serva, porque ela pensava que ele era um fantasma. Aqualad No show original, Mutano e Aqualad eram amigos, mas em '''Jovens Titãs em ação' eles tem uma grande rivalidade, quando Aqualad chama Ravena para sair Mutano fica furioso, Ravena diz que não quer eles briguem por ela, mas só se for até a morte, Aqualad diz que não quer brigar porque acha que Mutano não é'intenso' suficiente, e com esse comentário, Mutano fica irritado e ataca ele sem piedade. Curiosidades * No original Jovens Titans, ele era um vegetariano puro, mas em Teen Titans Go! ele não parece ter essa característica. * Teen Titans Go! é a terceira aparição de Mutano em um desenho,as outras duas são Justiça Jovem:Invasão e Jovens Titans. * Mutano é o membro mais pequeno da equipe ( magro e miúdo). * Mutano não se importa se está sem roupa,talvez porque seja metade animal. ** Ele também não se importa se come igual a um animal. ** Ele também,as vezes,lambe seus pés. * Em Jovens Titans original,ele não podia falar quando está em forma de animal,mas em Teen Titans Go!,ele mostrou que podia,igual aos quadrinhos. * Apesar de Ravena dizer que Mutano não tem graça,ele conseguiu fazer ela rir junta de Robin e Cyborg no episódio La Larva de Amor. * As vezes,Mutano pinta um animal de verde e coloca em seu lugar. * Em Double Trouble,é revelado que Mutano não usa meias,apesar de ter muitas em seu quarto. * Em Girl's Night Out,é revelado que Mutano sabe tocar guitarra e teclado. * Em The Date,Mutano se transformou em Scooby Doo. ** Ele também gosta de comer Biscoitos Scooby junto de Cyborg. * Em Pie Bros,Mutano trabalhou quatro postos para conseguir dinheiro,sendo o ultimo trabalho um trabalho para a vilã Mãe Mae-Eye. ** Igual ao episódio da série original,"Empregado do Mês",onde trabalhou em trabalhos diferentes,sendo o ultimo trabalho um trabalho para Newfu. ** Em Empregado do Mês da série original,ele queria comprar uma moto,enquanto em Pie Bros,ele queria comprar um Video-Game para Cyborg. ** Ele é Vegetariano ** Gosta de Comer Tofu